Misinterpretations
by rosekiss
Summary: Two students must decide what is most important to them...family, allies, friends....or love. DMHG
1. Shock

Shock

----------

"Well anyways, Remus thinks I got his head-boy thing down."

"What? Oh...that's great Harry" Hermione replied distantly, apparently deep in thought.

"I'm sure you'll make Head Girl, I mean who else could it be?"

"We're almost at the school now, we should change into our robes. Why don't I just strip down right here? Better yet, I'll strip you down." He said with a smirk painted across his face. Hermione didn't flinch. "I'm in league with Voldemort Hermione." Harry said, seeing that his last attempt didn't work.

"Hmmm? Right Harry, that's spectacular."

"HERMIONE!"

"What! Honestly Harry, sometimes I wonder about your temper."

"Well you're not listening to a word I'm saying. What's up with you? You've been...quiet all summer."

"I'm just...worried about school." She replied quickly.

"Okay, if that's the way you're going to act..."

"I'm not acting any way Harry." Hermione snapped before he could finish.

Harry sighed and was about to say something else when Ron came bursting into their compartment.

"You are NOT going to believe this! Crabbe and Goyle got moved to Durmstrang! I am not joking." Ron added, seeing their shocked faces.

Harry immediately burst into laughter. "That's amazing! I mean now Malfoy won't have his cronies to protect him. 100 Galleons says he won't be so brave this year."

"You're right Harry!" Ron said grinning.

Hermione smiled and turned to look out the window, seemingly uninterested.

Ron looked at Harry who shrugged, then sat down next to her. "What's up Hermy? It's great news don't you think? I mean he won't tease you as much or anything."

"Don't call me that," was all she said for the remainder of the train ride. Harry and Ron spent the time going over Quidditch strategies and trying to quietly puzzle out what was wrong with Hermione.

"Do you think it was me? I mean I just burst right in here." Ron said hesitantly.

"No she's been acting distant for a long time now. Haven't you noticed?"

"I thought maybe it was just that time...you know."

"For two months Ron? No this has to be something much more complicated than that, or it wouldn't be bothering her so much for so long."

"I know, you're right. I was just hoping things would go back to normal after we started school up again. Plus I don't think I could ask her about it, you know how she is with me."

"Well I just hope she's okay. I haven't seen her so upset since, well..."

"I REMEMBER HARRY! YOU DON'T HAVE TO REMIND ME THAT I'M A STUPID GIT ALL RIGHT? BELIEVE ME I ALREADY KNOW!"

"I'm sorry Ron, I just..." Harry said a little shocked at his friend's reaction.

"You just nothing Harry." Ron cut-in.

Wow, those two are more alike than I thought. Harry pondered to himself.

--------

After the sorting ceremony, a heartily sung song from the sorting hat, a magnificent feast that seemed to get better and better every year the students were eager to relax in their dormitories and get ready for the day ahead.

Hermione, who was anxiously awaiting very important news, had her favourite book 'Hogwarts a History' open and Crookshanks idly napping beside her. She was sitting on one of the cozy, yet vast couches in the Gryffindor common room. The hearth was lit and although she seemed to be well into the hardback, she had been staring at it for so long that one might've thought she was sleeping with her eyes open.

Harry entered through the portrait hole slowly and apprehensively. He wasn't quite sure how he was going to do this. He walked uneasily over to Hermione and tried his best to look nonchalant. As it seemed, he needn't do anything. She saw right through him like glass.

"What? I...I'm not Head-girl? Then who?" Hermoine said wide-eyed.

"I'm sorry Hermy but it's that girl Samantha from Ravenclaw. You just broke the rules too much I guess and in the process helped save not only me but the entire world."

"Thanks Harry but there's not much that'll cheer me up right now." Hermoine was so dumbstruck by this news that she again just sat and stared into space, not even caring how much time had passed. Although this time, she sat no longer in excited suspension, but in complete disappointment, self-loathing and utter disbelief.

Harry had decided to leave her alone to think things over. He knew that this had been one of here greatest ambitions practically since she got her first letter. Harry himself couldn't believe the news. He had told Hermione that cock and bull story about her breaking the rules because he honestly didn't know what else to pin it on. Though, she really hadn't broken many rules and she had been a Prefect after all. There must be some hidden reason behind it, concealed in a veil of mystery by Dumbledore. Harry hadn't even been able to tell her the worst part of it all. The most unexpected and infuriating aspect of the whole situation, Malfoy had been chosen as Head-Boy. 

----------

Hermione could hardly bear getting up the next morning. She dreaded the thought of going to her classes. What would everyone say? They would most certainly act with caution towards her with the things that they said. She loathed people feeling sorry for her. She was perfectly capable of handling this and any other disasters, which may come her way. That was exactly how she perceived the situation, a complete and utter disaster.

As she walked into the Great Hall, she felt as if all eyes were on her. None-the-less she walked defiantly to the Gryffindor table. Her heart began to race as she saw Harry and Ron watching her approach the table. She felt her face grow hot and told herself firmly to get a grip. You are an independent and capable woman. You are not embarrassed. You are dealing with this in a calm, rational way and there is nothing to feel this way for. Relax. She kept on like that until she reached the table where she sat down and began eating breakfast.

"Uh, morning 'Mione." Ron squeaked.

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you, Ron." Realizing what she had said she began to concentrate solely on her food.

"Do you know what classes you have Hermy?" Harry said with more assurance than Ron.

"Yes." She replied simply.

"Well, can I see your timetable?"

"Sure, here." She said looking up at him for a brief moment while handing him her timetable.

"Hmmm, double potions first period with the Slytherins. Not good."

"Wha? Nah, nah aga! I hatha stupa gaat. Ron said with his mouth full. Bits of his food fell out of his mouth in small crumbles as he spoke.

"Oh well, we've dealt with it every other year, it won't be so bad." Hermione replied thoughtfully. Secretly she was fuming inside at her luck. The last person she wanted to see was Malfoy. Even if he didn't have Crabbe and Goyle this year, it wouldn't change him. Plus, he had all his other Slytherin lap dogs to drool all over him. Nope, that was one thing she was sure of; Malfoy would be the same spoiled prick he had always been.


	2. Change of Heart

Change of Heart

--------

Hermione left the Great Hall with Harry and Ron, but felt as if she was alone. They weren't sure how to deal with her and therefore, barely spoke to her. Hermione kept trying to convince them that she was fine and that they didn't have to worry over her. They didn't believe a single word of it.

They entered the Dungeon classroom of Professor Severus Snape and took their usual seats. The Slytherins were already there, although Hermione couldn't see Draco from where she was. "Probably surrounded by his followers. It must be nice to have everyone fawn over you." Hermione thought to herself. Then, she saw him. Sitting alone in the back corner. She felt a sudden jolt of guilt and pity for him. The thought didn't last for long though. She quickly remembered the torment he had put her through and silently laughed at this turn of events. She remembered all too well her first days at Hogwarts when nobody would be her friend. Now he could feel the shame of being alone.

Hermione hadn't realized that she had been gaping at him for a quite a long time. So long in fact, that Snape had already entered the classroom.

"Miss Granger, please leave your ogling to after class. I'd like to get on with the lesson." Snape said in a bored tone as always.

Hermione was immediately jerked back into reality. Her face clearly represented which house she came from. It was so red that she could almost feel the heat radiating from it. "Yes sir." She replied timidly. She was afraid of more embarrassment. Snape provided no more, as he saw that no more was needed. She quickly got out her quill and ink and began writing out the day's lesson.

After the excruciatingly long potions class, Hermione, Ron and Harry began heading back to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Hermione, what was Snape talking about? What on earth were you ogling?" Ron said thoughtfully.

"I was looking at Malfoy." Hermione said defiantly.

"What? Why?" Harry said with his eyes wide in shock.

"Didn't you see him? He was sitting all alone in the corner. Then when we were supposed to be in pairs he worked alone. I felt...well...bad for him, that's all." Hermione said. Even though she had decided that she was happy at the turn of events, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She wasn't sure at first whether or not she should even tell them, but they were her friends and she thought it best if she was honest. She knew that they wouldn't react well to what she had just said. She couldn't have been more right.

"Do you even remember how he treated you? Not only you, but also everyone else! He even treated his so-called "friends" like dirt. I was happy to see him like that! Everyone was! I think even the Slytherins were. Or else they would've treated him better." Harry said.

"I cannot believe you Hermione! I can't believe you could be so thick. Do you remember the slugs? Do you remember how long it took me to hark all those things up? Not to mention when Umbridge was here. They treated everyone horrifically." Ron said disbelievingly.

"I know, you're right. It was just that, seeing him there all alone...I felt sorry for how alone he must be."

Ron and Harry looking at each other and then at Hermione as if they were considering sending her to St. Mungo's insanity ward.

"Just forget it, alright? I hate the stupid prat! You know that." Hermione said, smiling reassuringly at them.

"Alright." Harry and Ron said in unison.

"Let's eat. I'm bloody starving!" Ron said happily as he gazed at the food in front of him.

--------

The next day did not go quite the same way. It seemed that Draco had acquired a new circle of friends and was his old self again. The previous day had only been a minor glitch in the system of things at Hogwarts. He was now apparently dating, (snogging), Pansy Parkinson.

Snape, like Hermione, was unhappy to see that things had turned out this way. He thought that finally Draco was coming to his senses and would learn that following his father and coveting power was not the way his life should be carried out. He had planned on having a talk with him about it. Now it seemed, that would not happen. He would have to find other means to persuade Draco to alter his current path. He had an idea, but first, he must discuss it with the Headmaster.

Dumbledore was all too pleased to hear his plans. He too, was secretly hoping that Draco would change somehow. If he didn't, that could mean bad things to come. Draco was a very powerful wizard with a lot of potential. Whether he used that potential for good or evil was his decision and his alone. The Order members had decided a long time ago that Draco must be diverted from evil. They knew, that with Lucius' power, and Draco's abilities, Draco could do serious harm to the fate of the wizarding world. Draco of course, had no idea of his serious involvement with these matters, but his father and the Dark Lord did. They knew all too well.

Lucius and Voldemort planned for Draco to become a Death-Eater earlier on than normal, so as to guarantee that he would not be meddled with and to develop his strengths as soon as possible. Snape of course, had caught wind of this and had informed the Order immediately. Unfortunately, he wasn't sure of how soon they intended Draco to be in the service of the Dark Lord.

Snape seriously hoped that his plan would work. He was risking more than his and Draco's life in this.

--------

Hermione headed for the library to finish up her homework and perhaps find an interesting book to read. It was nearing Halloween and all the decorations were in place. She stopped in her path to admire a particularly interesting spider when she saw Pansy and Draco swallowing each other's faces in the doorway of a classroom. She was utterly disgusted and continued for the library. "Irresponsible, filthy, moronic," she muttered under breath.

She finally reached the doors of the library. She pushed them open and gracefully walked over to an empty desk. She was soon enthralled in her homework and was startled when she heard a voice. The library had been all but deserted when she came in. It was Ron.

"Hermione? Can I speak to you?"

"No, you can't use my answers for the potions assignment." Hermione said absently.

"Oh...no, I wanted to ask you something."

"Alright. What is it?"

"Well I...I really just wanted to tell you something. It's not that important or anything but I think you should know."

"Okay."

"Hermione, I..."

"Ron! Quidditch try-outs you knob head! Their going to have my broom if I'm late! I'm supposed to be the captain after all." Harry bellowed as he jogged over to the them.

"Oh...right. Well I guess I'll talk to you later Hermy."

"Of course Ron."

Ron ran out of the library with Harry and Hermione stared after him. Hermione began thinking; _Wow, that was interesting. He's going to finally tell me that he has feelings for me. I didn't think he'd ever get around to it. What am I going to tell him? Do I have feelings for him? I don't think so...but..._ her thoughts were interrupted.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

Draco was surprised that she even answered him. _She must not realize who's speaking to her._ He thought. That made things even more interesting. He was still surprised to hear what Voldemort had planned for her but none-the-less he had to do what was asked of him.

"I was wondering if you'd help me with the potion's assignment." He said innocently.

Hermione looked up into Draco eyes and immediately lowered her gaze back to her work. She thought back to the first day of school, when she had felt so sorry for him. Then she remembered what she had seen earlier in the evening. A dark cloud of hatred was growing inside of her. "Why on earth would I help you?" She said. Her eyes were daggers.

"Please, I don't understand it and you're the only one I know of that won't ridicule me for wanting to do well at it." Draco said. He could see that his plan was working. At first he hadn't been so sure, but he saw the change in the way she looked at him when he had said that.

"Why don't you get Pansy to help you?" She replied coldly.

"She's not exactly...well...very bright."

Hermione stared at him for a moment longer and was about to say yes when Harry and Ron burst into the library.

"What the bleeding hell do you think you are doing, Malfoy? Ron shouted.

They both rushed over and Draco turned to face them. "None of your business Weasley. I think Hermione can decide for herself what she wants...and doesn't want." Draco said sneering at them.

Hermione was shocked at his words but thought this recurrent bantering was becoming tiresome. She couldn't stand to listen to them any longer. She gathered her things and left. Harry and Ron weren't far behind. 

"Hermione, are you okay?" They said.

"I'm fine, really. You needn't worry so much over me." She said nonchalantly. Draco was right though, to an extent. She didn't need them deciding for her who she could talk with. Besides, Draco was being perfectly civilized. Hermione stopped walking as she realized something, Draco had called her, not Granger, not 'mudblood', but Hermione. She smiled.


	3. Friends at Heart

Friends at Heart

--------

"What are you two doing back here anyway, I thought you had Quidditch try-outs." Hermione said curiously.

"It was cancelled." Ron said glumly looking over at Harry.

"Why'd you cancel try-outs Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Snape." They said in unison.

They walked together back to the common room while Harry and Ron explained that Snape had assigned most of every year a massive assignment and only 4 Gryffindors showed up for try-outs, one of which was Neville. They discussed the tactlessness of Snape and all Slytherins in particular, until they realized that dinnertime had rolled around.

They were all about to leave when Hermione remembered she had forgotten to let Crookshanks out. She told Harry and Ron to head on without her and ran back up the stairs to her dormitory. She came running down with Crookshanks in her arms and opened the portrait hole to leave when she heard a voice.

"Hermione? Can you wait a trice?" Ron's voice said from behind the couch. Hermione noticed the tuft of red hair at the top.

"Sure Ron." She said lowering Crookshanks to the ground. She closed the portrait hole and walked over to where Ron was sitting. She sat down in the chair adjacent to him and looked into his eyes.

"Listen Ron, I think I know what this is -"

"Hermione I've been wanting to tell you for some time now...I...I'm not sure entirely how to say this but...the only thing that I can say is that I like you Hermione."

"I like you too Ron." Hermione replied with a kind smile on her face. She didn't want this to be as awkward as Ron was making it.

"Well I guess what I mean is that I...I fancy...well, you."

Hermione stared into his eyes again and Ron stared right back. He looked like a small boy staring at his mother after he's done something wrong, waiting to be scolded. "Hermione I just wanted you to know that. Maybe you'd like to go with me to the Halloween dance and perhaps maybe...well."

"Sure Ron. I'll go with you." Hermione said sweetly. She wasn't sure that this was the right thing to do but she doubted that anyone else was going to ask her. She figured she might as well try it out and see how things work out. _After all, he deserves a chance._ She thought.

There were a few weeks before the dance and so they both decided to keep it secret before then. Harry of course seemed to just know, but he respected their privacy and kept his mouth shut.

-----------

Snape opened his closet and pondered over his many sets of dark robes. All were the same except one. One was dark, deep green and had a silver lining. He had worn it only once, to a wedding. Lucius and Narcissa's wedding in fact. That was not a wedding he would chose to remember. Narcissa's heart did not belong to Lucius, but to another. That was done with now though.

He had all night to sit and so was spending time catching up on his marking and relaxing in front of the fireplace in his quarters. Snape finished marking the potion's papers from his third year classes and headed to the Great Hall for dinner. Professor Flitwick was putting up decorations. Snape had forgotten it was Halloween in a few days. He supposed he would have to supervise the dance as he had every other year. Something he was not looking forward to doing. He never dressed up, as he saw this as childish and a waste of time and effort, just as the dance was.

He hadn't realized he'd been staring at the wall for over five minutes. He shook his head and headed inside.

He noticed the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He hadn't paid her much mind and neither had the students. After Umbridge they never knew what to expect of the new teachers and since every year there was a different teacher it wasn't any surprise. Snape had given up any hope of the position years ago and so it made no difference to him who she or he was. He was surprised that he hadn't noticed her before though. She was quite beautiful. Her hair reached almost to her bottom and was wonderfully as dark as the night sky. He smiled as she laughed; it was perfection. Snape shook his head, _What am I thinking? I don't even know this woman._ He became angry with not only himself but with her. He was confused and unsure of why these foreign thoughts had entered his mind. He decided that it was just a minor slip and that she was in fact very beautiful but most likely every male would have the same thoughts. He finished his meal in silence, not differing from the norm.

He realized later that night that he'd seen her before. He was determined to learn her name and decided that it would be his personal mission to discover where exactly he recognized her from.

-----------

There was less than one week until the Halloween dance so Ron and Hermione decided to let Harry and Ginny know about them. Soon, most of the school knew and were congratulating them (especially Ron). With every kind word and smile from Ron, Hermione felt guilt slowly building inside of her. _I don't even know how it's going to turn out. It could be wonderful._ Hermione reassured herself. She forgot to think of the fact that this was her friend and that if things didn't go well she would be harming more than just a chance with a boy.

Hermione was almost as nervous as she was on the first day of school. Everybody was expecting them to end up together now. Hermione, even after all her self-reassurances knew that that could never happen. She would never end up with Ron in the long run. He just wasn't for her. Who was for her, Hermione had no idea.

Harry and Ginny were ecstatic. They of course were going together and each insisted on helping their friend look amazing.

Ginny had selected several costumes for Hermione to try out. They narrowed it down to three and had Lavender Brown assist with the final decision. The choices were; a sexy and sheer genie costume, 'jungle-girl', which was leopard print and skin tight, or an elegant but busty renaissance dress. They just could not decide.

Harry had selected a few for Ron himself. The best looking ones were a lion, a knight and a pirate. Neither Ron nor Harry was sure what Hermione was going to be so they couldn't match to her.

"Maybe we should wait for Hermione to decide. I'd hate to end up going as a pirate if she's going to be a pumpkin or something." Ron said as he changed from his pirate costume.

Harry sighed. "I don't know Ron, whatever you think."

"Yeah, I think it should wait. There's not much time left so you'll have to get Ginny to tell you as soon as they know."

"Sure Ron."


	4. Introductions

Introductions

-------------

"Professor Snape I...I'm sorry to have interrupted you." A young woman said with a blush to match a ripe tomato. Her blush was with good reason; Snape was lying almost completely naked on top of his desk.

Snape thanked Merlin that he had decided to leave his boxer shorts on, not that they were much help being as sheer and tight as cling-wrap, only these were tinted a dark green. He sat up and stared at her, unsure of what to say let alone to do and she made no other moves either. Finally deciding that he'd better explain himself, he replied, "That's quite alright miss...?"

She hesitated a moment then answered shyly, "I am Rhea Evans. I teach Defense Against the Dark Arts." She said with a hint of questioning in her voice. She was surprised that in all this time he had not even taken the time to learn her name.

"Well it is nice to meet you Miss Evans." He said rising from the table and heading towards her. He held out his hand for her to shake and she couldn't help but laugh. There he was, barely wearing a thing and he seemed completely nonchalant. She looked him over and shook his hand strongly and with confidence, as she had always been taught. 

"Please join me for tea. It will give me a chance to explain myself." He said. _Merlin_, he thought, _has it been that long since I flirted with a woman?_

"I don't see why not and to be honest, I'm rather curious as to this explanation you're offering." She said smiling.

"Wait one moment." He said and dashed into what appeared to be an office. He returned wearing his black billowing robes that had become his trademark.

------------

"They're not sure what Hermione's wearing either. If you ask me Ron, I'd say this is the best you're going to get this late."

"Well, come on then, which one do think?" Ron said. Harry could tell that he was hiding his apprehension. Next he'd be raving with all sorts of jokes, as was his style. Harry just hoped he didn't try anything like that at the dance, he doubted if Hermione would enjoy it very much.

"Well the knights pretty great, but I like the pirate."

"Do you think Hermione would like it? I mean pirates were bad and you know...broke rules and that, didn't they?" Ron said worriedly. Harry smiled at his friend.

"I don't think you should worry about that Ron." He said and chuckled a bit.

"I don't think I could go out like that." Hermione said to Ginny as they ate lunch.

"Why not? You look great in it!" Ginny said exasperatingly.

"I'm not wearing an animal suit Ginny, I've had all the experience I could possibly want being one."

Ginny could see that Hermione was not going to budge and therefore replied, "Well then, what are you going to wear?"

"What did you think of the dress?" She said as casually as possible.

"Right! I forgot about that. It was smashing. Though, I'm surprised you're not uncomfortable wearing it if you don't want to wear the others."

"Why?"

"Well...it's very...breasty. Not that that's a bad thing." Ginny said smiling. "Ron will have to fight off all the other males there." She said and winked.

"Ginny! It wasn't too much was it? I don't want to look -"

"You looked great, I promise. It's just too bad we couldn't match you two." Ginny said.

"What are you and Harry going as again?"

"Salton and genie."

"Oh right. Where'd you come up with that?"

"It was actually Harry's idea."

They continued chatting lightly about the dance and other things until they decided it was time to head to their classes. Hermione hadn't seen Ron in quite a while; she suspected that he was too nervous to be around her just yet. She felt horrid over it but she was glad that she didn't have to face him.

--------------

"Yes father, I understand."

"Good. Now I'll back to check that things are going well in one month. Don't let me down Draco, don't let our Lord down." Lucius said as he headed towards the door.

Draco looked up at his father and thought to himself, _Even if I wanted to, I couldn't._

"Say hello to mother for me father." He said quickly.

Lucius nodded and closed the door behind him as he stepped out of Draco's Head-Boy quarters. He was still surprised that Dumbledore hadn't made Potter Head-Boy, but then Dumbledore always was crazy.

Draco collapsed onto his bed and breathed a sigh of relief. He always hated visits from his father. They were always too serious and he had to make sure that everything he said and did was acceptable. Not that it was any better spending time with his mother. She tried too hard to love him and there always seemed to be something in her eyes that Draco couldn't quite place. None-the-less, Draco had business to take care of. He knew that he had some planning to do.

------------

"So Miss Evans, what brought you down here in the first place?" Snape said cocking his head to the side questioningly.

They each had a cup in their hand and after taking a small sip from her glass Rhea replied, "I was wondering if I could borrow a few things for a potion that I need."

"Well I'd be happy to make it for you. What is it?"

Her face turned to stone as she replied; "I'd rather not discuss it if it's all the same."

Seeing that he'd hit sensitive area Snape changed the subject, though he made a mental note to look into it later. "Well I guess I better tell you what on earth I was doing." Snape said smiling. "I don't know if you've ever heard of Occlumency," he said. She nodded and he continued. "Well I have a bit of knack for it and it helps if I'm completely comfortable and relaxed when I exercise my mind. Also, I find it helps to be in a familiar but not personal place. I was only practicing exercises in order to strengthen my mind. You look as if you don't believe a single word I'm saying."

"Oh I...I believe you..." She said, burying her smile in her cup.

Snape shook his head and replied, "Alright you caught me! Just promise me that you won't tell anyone." He said winking at her. He started laughing at his own joke and she laughed right along with him. She could not believe that the menacing and gloomy man she had seen storming through the school was this light-hearted man sitting in front of her.

-----------

"You look amazing Hermione!" Harry exclaimed. He then noticed a very disgruntled Ginny standing next her and added even more enthusiastically, "WOW! Ginny! You look stunning!"

Ron shook his and smiled at Hermione. She truly did look amazing. "Hermione...You look beautiful." He said sincerely.

"Thanks Ron. You look great too. I love your costume." Harry nudged him when she said that.

"Well, shall we head to the Great Hall?" Ginny said. "I want to get dancing. I can't wait to see what Lavender's wearing."

They headed out of the Gryffindor common room and down the corridors towards the Great Hall.


	5. Bubbling and Brewing

Bubbling and Brewing

----------------

Harry and Ginny opened the doors to the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione bringing up the rear. Hermione's arm was linked around Ron's and he was grinning like a small child on Christmas day. Snape was there, along with most of the other staff except for Miss Evans.

"Here comes Potter and his fan club." Draco said to the crowd of Slytherins surrounding him. They of course uttered forced laughs very enthusiastically at his joke and Draco rolled his eyes at them and walked towards the punch bowl. He was dressed completely in black, except for a shimmering snake stitched into the fabric covering his hair. No one that wasn't Slytherin could possible recognize him in it. It covered his hair, which was one of his most definitive characteristics, and also most of his face. He was supposed to be an ancient wizard dueling master and few would recognize him as that. Pansy had already called him everything from a sock to a shadow, only behind his back of course. His friend Blaise Zabini was all to faithful in accounting to him everything that was said while he was not present. A lot was depending on this night, he had to complete the first phase of his plan. If he failed tonight, it might be impossible for him to accomplish his 'goal'. He was actually benefiting quite a lot from it on his end. All he had to do was seduce a certain Gryffindor; that seemed easy enough to Draco. Though, it had to be done systematically for some reason. Why it had to be done that way, his father would not profess. Though it hardly made any difference.

"Would you like some punch Hermione?" Ron asked a little shyly.

"Hermione and I will get it." Ginny said almost cutting Ron off. Before Hermione could answer back Ginny grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards the punch bowl.

"Okay, Ginny I can walk just fine on my own, there's no need to drag me." Hermione said rubbing her arm after Ginny had let go.

"Sorry Hermione I just wanted to have some time away from the boys." Ginny replied. Hermione smiled at her friend and poured two goblets of punch for her and Ron. The punch was a glowing orange and was bubbling and frothing. Fog was emanating from it and it smelled quite delicious. "You look great Hermione, honestly."

"And you look gorgeous Ginny. Thanks for all your help."

"It was a pleasure. All right, let's go then. Do have your date's punch?" Ginny said with a smirk. Hermione rolled her eyes jokingly at her friend and they headed back towards their dates. They sat at a nearby table and eventually got up to dance.

"Hermione and Ron are looking good." Harry remarked.

"Yeah I noticed. I hope all ends well with them. Ron wouldn't take being let down very well. You know how he is." Ginny replied. She alternated her head onto Harry's other shoulder. Harry's arms were around her and she had her arms wrapped around his shoulders. They were leisurely revolving around the dance floor to a slow song that neither recognized.

"Let's sit back down for a while Ron." Hermione said.

"Alright." He said letting go of her immediately. They walked back towards their table and sat down. They sat in a deafening silence, which Ron finally broke by offering to go get more punch.

"Yes, thank you Ron that would great." She said. She handed him her goblet and he walked over to the other side of the Hall towards the punch bowl and the rest of the food.

"You look amazing Hermione." A strange voice said from behind her. She turned in her seat and saw a black-clad figure standing directly in front of her face. She tried to puzzle out who it must be that was standing in front of her. It wasn't Seamus; his accent gave him away easily.

"Dean?" She said. The figure shook his head.

"No Hermione. Listen before I tell you who I am I want to apologize for all that I've done to you. Please don't hold it against me." He said and then removed the fabric covering his head.

Hermione gasped, "Draco?" She said gaping.

"Will you dance with me?" He said, almost pleadingly.

"I can't...I...I'm here with Ron. Why are you doing this? You hate me and you hate my friends. I'm just a mudblood to you remember?" Hermione turned back around to see if Ron was heading back and when she turned back around he was gone. "What on earth?" Hermione whispered to herself.

"What?" Ron shouted over the music.

"Thank you." She said.

"Oh. You're welcome." He said and handed her the goblet.

The rest of the night was pretty much the same. Nothing else of any importance happened except that Harry and Ginny disappeared for some time, which seemed to upset Ron somewhat. They showed up after some time and Hermione was grateful for the break in the awkward silences between her and Ron. Ginny's hair was in slight disarray and Harry's face was flushed. Neither Ron nor Hermione commented on it, though Ron glared at Harry slightly at first. They all headed back together towards the common room and Ron pecked Hermione innocently on the lips before she went to her dormitory. Harry and Ron stayed up for some time after the dance to talk. Hermione and Ginny went straight to bed.

"I buggared it all up Harry."

"What are you talking about Ron?"

"Hermione. She had an awful time, I know it. I couldn't think of anything to talk about and I'm an ass when comes to dancing."

"Don't worry about it Ron, I'm sure it wasn't as bad as you think."

"What about you and Ginny, did things go alright?" Ron asked.

Harry knew what he was leaning towards and replied, "I had a great time Ron." Harry didn't want to embellish too much on the details. He wasn't too sure on whether Ron, or even he would be comfortable describing how nice it was to snog with his younger sister.

"Let's hit the hay Ron. I'm beat."

"Yeah, okay."

--------------

"So, how was it?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"It was...nice." Hermione said. She wanted to avoid this as much as possible.

"Oh come on! Give some details. What happened while I was gone?"

"Ginny...I - "

"I knew it! I'm so happy that things are working out with you two. You know how hurt Ron would be if things were to...not go well. He really likes you Hermione."

Hermione smiled guiltily and then decided to change the subject by asking, "How did things go with Harry?"

"It was great! He's such a sweetheart. I hope he had a good time." Ginny said in a rush of words.

They both changed into their pajamas and spent more time than should normally be spent getting ready for bed. They had to remove all sorts of goop and left over gunk from their faces and hair; a ritual that most girls know quite well.

Finally after becoming satisfied, they pulled back their covers and climbed into their beds.

"Goodnight Hermione." Ginny muttered slowly in between yawning.

"Goodnight." Hermione replied before falling into a deep and dream-filled slumber.


	6. Plans Unfold

Plans Unfold

------------

"I trust all is going as planned?" A low voice drawled as if completely bored.

"Yes father. She doesn't have a clue what's going on."

"Just make sure that nothing goes wrong Draco. If you complete this task successfully, you will become the youngest Death Eater that Voldemort has accepted. I must go now, your mother may suspect something if I am gone too long."

"Goodbye father." Draco said. What his father had just said to him was the closest thing to appraisal that he had ever been given. He thought that his father must be proud of him for his accomplishments. He would not fail.

------------

_This cannot fail_. Severus Snape whispered to himself. "Mr. Malfoy may I see you after class please?" He said to Draco near to the end of the lesson. The rest of the class was surprised that Draco was getting in trouble with Snape, especially since this time he had actually been working quietly.

After everyone had cleared out, Draco waltzed over to Snape's desk and said, "Well? What is it?" He said it nonchalantly as he brushed a stray strand of his hair back.

"How is your mother faring Mr. Malfoy? I trust she is doing better."

"She...she's fine. Much better, thank you." Snape had hit something. Draco loved his mother, she may be the only person in the world that he truly loved and cared about. She was a wonderful mother to her son, even if he was the son of her only hate. She pretended though, every day and every night so that she and Draco would be safe. Lucius seemed to either not notice or not care. He had what he wanted; she was his prize; a beautiful object that he had craved and won.

"Has your father been to see you recently?"

"Yes. What is this about?"

"He asked me to check up on you. See that things were...well going smoothly." Snape had absolutely no idea how Draco was going to react to this. The purpose of his question was to find out whether or not Lucius had already set about giving Draco a task to enable Voldemort to trust him to be a Death Eater.

"There is no need for you to be checking on me also. Everything is going according to plan. That stupid Mudblood has no clue what she's got coming." Draco said with a smirk.

"Well what's the next step of your plan?" Severus said, trying hard to bury his worry as deep as possible.

Draco was slightly confused, as he would have thought his father would have filled him in on every detail. But none-the-less he had learned not to asked questions and so replied, "Well, after she sleeps with me and I gain her trust Voldemort can use her to get to Potter. At least that's what I was told."

Severus felt a massive weight come upon him. Draco had just dropped about a 500-pound mass onto not only his body but also his heart. Not caring to listen to what else Draco had to say he immediately rose from behind his desk and headed towards Dumbledore's office muttering something like "Thank you Mr. Malfoy that will be all." He didn't care what it was that he said as long as Draco was out of his sight. He felt as if he could crush him into the size of a flea, _If you could even call him worthy enough to be one._ Snape thought to himself.

It seemed to take eons of time to reach Dumbledore's office and when Snape finally did he was surprised that he was even able to reach it. He hadn't been paying much attention to exactly where he had been going. He was expecting to just look up and realize that he was in Hagrid's hut or something similar to that. He stared up into the great gargoyle statue's eyes and was about to utter the password when he heard, "Hey! What are you looking at you greasy git?" in a haughty, old English voice. Snape jumped at the sound and was astounded to see that it was the gargoyle speaking to him.

"Excuse me?" Snape said still shocked.

"I said what are you looking at?"

"I was looking at you actually." Snape said more casually.

"Well what do you want?" The gargoyle said, a bit agitated.

"I was about to see the Headmaster."

"I see, well a bit of advice old chap, cheer up. I can't stand when people look like the way you do as if life isn't worth living or some nonsense like that. Just think, it could be worse. You could be a stone gargoyle stuck in front of an office talking to people who think they have it bad." With that the gargoyle's face seemed to harden and he said no more.

Realizing that this was the moment that he had been dreading he uttered the familiar password and headed up to an all-knowing Dumbledore, who was expecting him.

-----------

Hermione, Harry and Ron dragged themselves back to the Gryffindor common room after a long and hard day of double potions, Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts. DADA was still Harry and Ron's favourite subject by far, but it was much more challenging now that they had to worry about their N.E.W.Ts.

They entered the portrait hole sleepy-eyed and thankful to have the night to rest. They collapsed on the couch in front of the fire not caring that they were all squished together on one sofa.

Seeing this as a great opportunity for Hermione and Ron, Harry winked smugly at Ron and said, "I've been meaning to ask Snape a question about my Occlumency lessons, so I'll be back in a bit." He grabbed his books discreetly so he could go to library instead and keep himself busy.

"All right Harry. See you later." Ron said smiling at his friend and mentally thanking him for this.

"Bye Harry. Don't be too long, you have that potion's assignment to write." Hermione said sternly.

Harry left briskly after assuring Hermione that he would complete his assignment. Ron and Hermione were sitting snugly on the couch together and Ron decided that this was the time to prove that he had many interesting things to talk to Hermione about.

"There's a Hogsmeade trip in a few days, are you going?" He said casually.

"Probably. Crookshanks needs more food and I need some more ink."

"Well, do you want to meet up somewhere and have a bite to eat or something? We could go to that couples café, 'Madame Puddifoot's'."

"Listen Ron, I think that I should tell you straight out. I don't…want to be your girlfriend." She spat out in a slur of words. "You're great and all, but we just don't have enough in common." She seemed to think that if she said all of this very fast that it would be easier for Ron to handle.

"Then why did you go to the dance with me?" He said weakly, trying to find some shred of hope. Hermione however, didn't get a chance to answer, a group of first-years came barreling through the portrait hole and they were forced to end their conversation short.

"I'm sorry Ron. I hope this wont change anything." Hermione said as she headed for the portrait hole. "I'm going to the library, I'll see you later."

-----------

"So, my dear friend Severus, you're here to tell me about our young Mr. Malfoy I presume."

"He's -," Snape paused for a moment as a thought came to him, "How did you know?"

"That is not of importance at this time Severus. I'm aware of what he is planning to do and obviously he must be stopped. If it is necessary we will place not only Hermione Granger under protection but also Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. All could be used in some way by Voldemort. At this point, I don't see that that is necessary. I propose that we carry out our original plan as we had discussed, only we may have to hurry things up a bit."

"If we fail -"

"We cannot fail. Now, Severus I think it prudent that you have a lemon pop and calm yourself down. Go take a rest and you'll see that everything is going to be fine."

"If you could have heard that slimy arrogant worm -"

"Severus, take a lemon pop and remember, we will both be watching very closely to monitor every movement from Mr. Malfoy."

Severus obviously had to be told twice but none-the-less he took a lemon pop and was on his way, still fuming about Draco. He knew of course that Albus was right.

----------

Hermione could not believe what had just happened. She felt like the vilest of snakes that ever slithered on the earth. She decided to head for the library but with her mind so occupied she had instead led herself to the third floor, a place she knew well. She glanced around momentarily to reminisce the memories of her first year. She could almost see herself with Ron and Harry bolting away from Fluffy. She chuckled at Hagrid's complete and utter compassion towards even the most vicious of creatures. She then remembered how easy things were before they became tangled up with relationships. She sighed with frustration and at the realization that she would be leaving this place forever at the end of the year.

She was about to leave when she spotted a leather-bound book with a stunning silver serpent pattern around the edges, lying on the ground behind a suit of armor.

"What you got there lassie?" A curious portrait asked.

"I don't know." She said absently. She tucked the book in between her Transfiguration and Potions work and headed back towards the library.


	7. New Realizations

New Realizations

----------

"What is it?" He heard her voice reply muffled through the door.

"It's Severus Miss Evans, I thought we could have a chat, if that's okay with you." He said with a hint of questioning in his tone.

"Oh sure. Come right in." She said pleasantly. She obviously enjoyed his company as much as he enjoyed hers.

As he entered her office he was surprised at how homey it was. His office was nothing close to homey, it felt more like a dungeon than most would think possible when somebody was living there. Her office was filled with photographs, nick-knacks from all over the world as well as certificates of merit hanging on the walls. The fire was lit and the room was tinted from its original neutral mocha colouring to a more orange tint. He liked it and was just about to comment on it when she said, "Are you going to sit down or would you prefer to stand and gawk at my office while I sit and watch." She said smiling at him coyly.

He paused for a moment with a mock thinking look upon his face and said finally, "Hmm, I think...I will sit." He sank into a comfortable armchair and relaxed his tense muscles.

"Hard day?" She said curiously. "Too many ingredient combinations for your mind to handle?" She said, again smiling.

"Much worse, but let's talk about something else." He said changing the subject quickly.

Seeing that he didn't want to talk about it, she said, "I have a confession to make. I'm not proud of this and I hope you wont think less of me because of it. I am hopeless with potion-making."

He repressed a smile and said in his coldest voice, "If you cannot mix a potion than you have no control on your life. You have no patience, no concentration and no ability to follow instruction. People like you disgust me, you are filth."

She looked completely horrified. She had said it only as a change of conversation and thought it was only a light comment anyway. She had no idea that he was this serious. Her thoughts were interrupted when he began to break out into laughter. "What are you laughing at?" She said puzzled.

"I'm joking you gullible prune." He said through his laughter. "You should have seen your face! I thought you would know by now that I am an expert in causing fear."

She picked up a cushion and tossed it at him. "I cannot believe you would be so cruel! They warned me about you."

"Yes I'm sure they did." He said proud of his successful joke.

"Well anyways, would you like some tea?" She said moving on. Snape assumed it was because she was embarrassed for being so gullible. He wasn't far from the truth.

"Yes, thank you." He said. They drank tea and talked well into the night of many things including one conversation involving Snape's clothing, which Rhea thought extremely hilarious, Snape did not.

When Snape headed back to his room he felt lighter. He was happy. Not only was he happy for making a new friend, but happy that he had someone else to go to other than Dumbledore, someone that trusted him and liked his personality. He thought about the promise he had made her. He was to teach her to become a 'great potion's master' as she had put it. Thinking of it made him smile.

------------

Hermione reached the library and tried desperately to forget about the book that she had found. "I have to finish my work." She uttered quietly to herself. She looked up to see Harry sitting at the next table, she hadn't even noticed because he was trying to hide himself behind a large leather-bound book. "Hello Harry. What are doing here? I thought you had to see Snape." She said, already knowing the answer.

"Well, I went to see him but he didn't have time for me and then I thought I could go back to the common room but I...I..." He tried to think of an answer but could not and finally trailed off. Hermione smiled at him in understanding and he smiled back. "So what are you doing here Hermione? I thought you would want some time alone with Ron."

"To tell you the truth Harry, I never really...I don't know how to say this..." It was strange that it was more difficult to tell Harry than it had been to tell Ron. Maybe because both he and Ginny and expressed to her how happy they were for her and how glad they were that things were working out with her and Ron.

"I understand Hermione. I was actually surprised when you agreed to go to the dance with him but I'm not going to lie, I was happy at the thought of you two getting together. How did Ron take it?"

"Pretty well considering." Hermione said almost whispering. She still felt the pangs of guilt that she knew so well.

"Are you sure you're all right? You look…"

"I'll be fine Harry. I'm just glad that I am finally being honest."

"Well, as long as you're OK, I'm going to go see how he's doing." Harry said as he picked up his books gave Hermione one last questioning glance as if to say "are you sure" and headed out with a compliant nod from Hermione."

"Bye Harry." She said as he left. "Now back to work." She said to herself after Harry had left.

"Talking to yourself again Granger? Not a good sign." A familiar voice said from beside her.

Hermione lifted her gaze. Her eyes trailed up a strong torso toned from many years of strict Quidditch training covered by a Hogwarts uniform with a proud looking Slytherin emblem and house colours decorating it. She reached his neck and looked past his lips, which were stretched into a perfect smile and looked straight into the bright blue eyes of Draco Malfoy. For some reason she wasn't as disappointed as she thought that she should be. He did have a quick wit similar to her own and was very intellectual. She thought for a moment, _It might even be interesting to have an actual conversation with him._ She had only ever really had Ginny as an outlet from Harry and Ron and sometimes Lavender.

"Wow Granger, not so quick tonight are we?" He said, still smiling.

Hermione replied simply, "What do you want Malfoy?"

"What do I want?" Draco paused for a moment in a suggestive way. Seeing no response he continued, "I thought we could compare notes on the major potion's project. We both know that we are the best in the class. I thought it might be a good idea if we teamed up so we can both do the absolute best that we can."

"I suppose that would acceptable." Hermione said, seeing the logic in what he had said. They compared what each had done so far and discussed many theories and thoughts and also had several debates, which weren't as heated and childish as would be expected of the two. Many students in the library were shocked to see such a display of kinsmanship between the two.

After near two hours had passed and both were satisfied with the final copies of their projects, they decided that it was time to call it a night. Hermione said goodbye to Draco and had to shake her head in disbelief afterwards. She could not believe how different he could be when it came to schoolwork. _It's understandable though_, Hermione thought. _He wants to do the best he can so the most logical way to do that is to team up with me, like he said._ She could completely relate to the feeling of wanting to do the best that she could. You could say that it was her weakness. She reached the common room shortly and headed straight for her dormitory.

Draco was more than pleased with himself. It had gone better than he could ever have expected. Phase two was complete, initiating a relationship. The only trouble was, as they talked and debated pleasantly over potions theories, he had actually been enjoying himself. It was hard to think of, but he liked being in her company. She was not self-absorbed like Pansy and most of the other Slytherin girls, nor was she an airhead and a complete bore to talk with. She didn't give him instructions and harsh rules and punishments like that of which he had been provided with all of his life, nor was she deprived of love, like his mother and smothering him. It was an interesting change to his life, and he liked it.


	8. First Experiences

First Experiences

---------

Hermione awoke feeling refreshed and radiant with the sun's rays pouring through her window. They danced across her as she rose from her bed and began getting ready for the day ahead. She laid out her uniform and sauntered towards the bathroom for a warm shower. "Morning Gin, morning Lavender." She said pleasantly just before entering the washroom.

"Mooorrnnaaa." They yawned.

Hermione undressed quickly so as to jump into the warmth of the shower as quickly as possible. She pointed her wand at the showers and immediately there was a perfectly pressured stream of water that was pleasantly warm running in the shower. Hermione laughed at her image in the mirror. She always thought the sight of herself naked and doing magic was quite comical. She placed her wand carefully with her clothes near the shower and got in. She lavished in the soothing feeling of the water and the calming effect of the steamy air surrounding her. She opened her eyes and thought how sometimes she missed writing messages on the glass, it had been bewitched for anti-steaming. She let the water stream down her perfect figure and soak into her normally wavy chestnut hair. She washed her hair manually, some other witches used magic but she preferred the traditional way. She scrubbed the soap through her hair slowly and eventually decided that she better get out or she would miss breakfast. She quickly rinsed herself off and got out of the shower. She used magic to dry herself instantly, although she preferred using a towel, she was in a hurry. She wrapped her robe around herself, which was hanging on the door and headed back to her dormitory where she began dressing.

Most of the other girls had gone and Hermione was just adjusting her stockings when she noticed a small book sitting with her school things. She then remembered that she had found it earlier last night and had completely forgotten about it. She decided to skip breakfast and find out just what this book was.

----------

"I wonder where Hermione is." Harry said to Ron. Ron squirmed in his seat uncomfortably at the mention of Hermione. "Sorry mate. It's just she never misses breakfast."

"You're right. Maybe we should go see if she's alright." Ron said reluctantly.

"Looks like we won't need to, here she comes." Harry said looking towards the Hall doors where Hermione was jogging towards them.

"Good morning." She said breathing heavily. "I ran all the way here. I'm glad I made it." She said, hoping she sounded normal. She grabbed a plate and began taking samples of the food around the table.

Harry and Ron just watched her. She was eating like a slob in order not to be late. This was most unusual for Hermione who was on time every morning, usually lecturing them on how they should manage their time better. "Uh, Hermione? Are you alright?" Harry said frowning.

"I'm fine Harry, just a bit late this morning that's all. We all have our days." She said awkwardly with a bit of a nervous chuckle. Harry seemed to accept that. "How are you?" Hermione said apprehensively to Ron.

"I'm good." Ron said putting on a small and most likely fake smile.

Hermione smiled back at him gratefully. After everything, he was still going to be friends with her, or at least try anyways. She finished the rest of her breakfast in a great haste and they rushed off to their first class; double potions with the Slytherins.

They entered the classroom and swiftly sat down as Professor Snape entered the room. He swooped towards his desk in flurry of black cloaks and finally stopped in front of the class. "I have decided that since you cannot seem to behave or work properly in this class, that I shall put you into your pairs from now on." The class groaned inwardly. Snape began pairing off the class until he reached the last six people. "Potter with...Longbottom. Granger with...Malfoy. Weasley with...Parkinson." They all looked at each other hopelessly.

"I will not sit with that filth!" Pansy sulked.

"Miss Parkinson sit down now, unless you would prefer to stay after class and clean dried frog entrails?" He said cocking his head slightly to the side with a slight grimace that was well known to all at Hogwarts. Pansy sat down without a word. "Shall we begin the lesson, or will there be any other objections?" The class remained silent as was expected.

"I hope you don't expect me to do everything." Hermione whispered to Draco. Draco remained silent, unsure of how to respond properly. His normal answer would be something along the line of, "Of you course you'll do all the work you dirty mudblood cow." Now, however, he had to watch what he let slip. Silently, he was thanking Snape for easing him into his plans even more.

They began with the day's lesson, taking the beginning note, only three feet long today to save some time and then dove right into the potion making. Today's potion was intended to stop an anxiety attack and many were thankful for that, as exams were always lurking just around the corner. Not to mention the fact that Snape's classes brought on more anxiety than an exam ever could.

Hermione began following the written instructions. She boiled the water in the cauldron and chopped the Avendesa leaves carefully while it was brought to the precise temperature that was required. She began to lose her concentration though as Draco returned. She had not noticed him leave. He brought the remainder of the ingredients. She couldn't seem to keep her eyes off of his hands as they carefully unwrapped the Noethalon grains and laid out the rest of the ingredients in order.

"If you are not going to concentrate then step aside." Draco said with a smirk. Hermione looked up into his eyes to see that her staring had not gone unnoticed.

"I can't very well have you messing about with the ingredients." Hermione sniffed. Draco just rolled his eyes playfully. He strolled over to the cauldron, put his hand over hers and began to stir the contents as he slowly added more.

Hermione's back stiffened completely as Draco put his hand over hers. She gulped and prayed that he did not notice. She waited a moment longer and shook her hand and the spoon from his grasp. She turned to her parchment, dipped her quill and took observations on the different stages of the potion. It was not required but she liked to know these things for tests and exams.

They finished their potion quite early and bottled all that they could. After cleaning the cauldron and returning everything, Hermione decided to see how Neville and Harry were doing. From the look on Neville's poor face, they were not doing very well.

"The water temperature needs to be raised a bit more and you need more -" She stopped whispering and continued to the front of the room when she saw Snape look up at her. She placed the Anxiety potions in the shelf next to Snape's desk and returned to her seat.

By the end of the class Hermione realized how proud she was of herself. Considering the events of this morning, she would have thought that she would have been a stammering fool. Instead, she showed complete confidence, except for that stirring incident. Being Draco's partner wasn't even that bad of news either. He was one of the top potion students after all. She smiled to herself as she waited outside the classroom for Neville, Harry and Ron.

The events of this morning were truly unusual and surprising. She leaned against the wall and sighed. When she opened the book she had seen a flowing and almost ancient looking script cover the first pages. They were written by Draco. He had written about his dislike of his father's opinions and of his obligations to follow him. There were other things that he had written of that made Hermione's cheeks colour a dark crimson. Even thinking of them now made her face hot. The most amazing thing though was that when she turned to the pages that were blank she seemed to be pulled into a series of memories. The first few had been from early childhood. There was even one of Draco's caring and adoring cousin Tonks. His mother seemed to be kind as well. One following those showed his mother with a cold and distant voice telling him to go to his father. Her eyes looked far away and her frail figure looked as if she was in great pain. In the next, there were no more views of Tonks. There were beatings from his father when Draco had not learned something properly when being taught by his father. Several teachings were of the dark lord and his ways. More recent ones showed that Lucius had plans for Draco to become a Death Eater. No surprise there. But there seemed to be something in the way Draco's eyes looked at his father, as if he were silently pleading for another way turn his life. The most shocking was the last. It showed Draco looking longingly at Harry, Ron and herself as they sat together laughing and enjoying an autumn afternoon outside with Hagrid.

"Lets get going. McGonagall might cough up a hairball if we're late again." Harry said as they began walking.

Draco walked by himself to his next class. Those memories had been easy to bind into the journal. All he had to do was sit and watch the trio one day and the rest had all been real. The entries he had made up in his spare time. They were the most fun. First he had written about his father and Voldemort, the most obvious choices to make her think twice of him. Next however, he thought he had better have a bit of fun with her. He wrote about his first time with a woman. The experience had not been completely untrue but he added in the more juicy details that he knew she would enjoy. He wrote about the careful and tender touch he had used with her and the emotion that he had felt being that close with someone. A load of crock that she and any other woman for that matter would swallow in a heartbeat. He wondered for a moment whether she had ever been with anyone before. His first thoughts had been Potter or Weasley, or both but he just couldn't place her like that. His lips curled in a wicked smile. This truly was going to be fun.


	9. Adligo Magus

Adligo Magus

-----------

Ginny had begun to avoid Hermione more than would be considered normal. Hermione thought about confronting her, but decided just to give her time to cool off. This year had truly turned out to be a magical one. It was supposed to be an exciting year to remember forever. Her graduating year as Head Girl, what she had always wanted would be perfect, on the arm of the perfect guy. She used to think it would be Harry. A foolish thought. Hermione didn't agree with the thought of being the woman "behind her man" or any such nonsense but she always had the fancy of being swept off her feet.

Hermione rolled her head back and sighed. How was she ever going to get anything accomplished if this was how she spent her time? She sprawled herself out over the plush chesterfield she was occupying and lavished in the warmth and comfort of the Gryffindor common room. She plopped the massive hardcover text she had been perusing through on the ground and wondered what she was going to be doing this weekend. All her homework was already finished, but she could use some catching up on her studying. "Maybe a visit to Hagrid this afternoon will help to clear my head." She said while nodding as if reassuring herself that that would do the trick.

"Miss Granger, I wonder if I might have a word." A familiar Scottish brogue voiced. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." She said questioningly.

"No Professor McGonagall, I was just resting." Hermione replied. Professor McGonagall smiled in relief and stepped fully through the porthole into the room.

"I think it would be more suitable if we spoke where curious ears have no opportunities to listen." Hermione nodded as her Head of House walked back through the porthole and down the corridor. They walked in silence side-by-side at a brisk pace that looked surprising to see from a woman as aged as Professor McGonagall. Hermione was having trouble keeping pace.

After McGonagall unlocked the door, they entered the Transfiguration classroom and made their way to the back room, McGonagall's office.

"Please, Miss Granger, have a seat." McGonagall said as the chair she had been motioning to was pulled from the desk and placed near Hermione. Hermione took the opportunity gladly. All this stalling was making her more edgy by the second. Silence proved a useful tool in many situations.

Professor McGonagall sat in the chair on the opposite side of the desk and looked directly at Hermione as if deciding whether to begin or not. "You know of the Order and it's...dealings." She paused and Hermione nodded. "Well, I'm not quite sure how to say this Miss Granger, but I have been asked to request that you become a member." Hermione stared for a moment and then frowned slightly. "Yes Miss Granger, you are still in school and that is a breach in the rules of the Order. The Headmaster is expecting you shortly and will explain everything as well as formally induct you into the Order of the Phoenix, if you wish to join that is. We don't want to keep the Headmaster waiting." She said rising from her seat.

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. As far as she knew, the rules of the Order were practically set in stone, and most likely were. Times were getting desperate though and the final battle was drawing ever closer.

Hermione followed again in silence, though her mind certainly wasn't. There were so many things she wished to know about this whole ordeal. She supposed Dumbledore would explain in due time but until then it was impossible not to wonder. Why would she be asked and not Harry and Ron? Why had she never known that there was a formal initiation process and what exactly did that entail?

"Don't be nervous child." Professor McGonagall said with a warm smile, all too knowing. Hermione smiled back gratefully and felt somewhat more at ease about this whole ordeal. Twenty minutes ago she was worrying about which position on the couch would be the most comfortable.

They soon reached the stone statue of the gargoyle, and paused a moment for Professor McGonagall to recall the password.

"He's just changed it. Give me a moment dear. It's some sort of muggle sweet." She said impatiently. She tapped gently on the Gargoyle's shoulder and repeated quietly, "Lauvance." A strange sound began to emanate from the figure, as of the crunching of stones beneath ones foot, until finally the face seemed to come to life. The eyes were blinking and looking at the two, though it was hard to read any emotion in them as they were still made of stone. The mouth however was formed into a wide smile.

"Minerva! I haven't had a chat with you in ages." It said in a cheery voice that Hermione wouldn't have placed with the creature. She tried to hide her look of pure astonishment but McGonagall saw completely through it.

"Miss Granger, there is no need to be alarmed. Of all people I thought you would know of Lauvance. No matter, Hermione Granger I would like to introduce you to a dear friend of mine. This is Lauvance Lapideus, keeper of Hogwarts. He is the rightful owner of the school."

"Pl...pleased to meet you." Hermione said, a bit unsure of herself. She made a mental note to look into Mr. Lapideus' history later on.

"Well, I haven't been formally introduced like that in years. It feels good to hear your name like that." He said chuckling.

"I can't remember the new password Lauvance, would you be able to help us out?"

He looked a little put out when she said that and replied, "You don't wish to speak with me a little while longer? Dumbledore's gotten so busy lately that he barely has time to mutter the new password on to me. I suppose it won't be trouble to just let you pass. An imposter wouldn't know of me so it must be you." With that he seemed to harden back to his old self, repeating that crunching noise and the way opened before them.

"He doesn't get to talk much with people, as nobody really remembers that he's there anymore. I feel bad for him but I never really know what to say when we talk. I can't even mention the weather or any such thing." Professor McGonagall confessed to Hermione as soon as they were a fair ways up the spiraling stairs and out of earshot from Lauvance. "I'd appreciate if you didn't tell many people of him Miss Granger. I don't want the whole school stampeding over to him. He is also supposed to be the guard in any emergencies so it's better that not many people know of him."

"I understand Professor. He is quite extraordinary though." Hermione said, still bewildered by the thing. Gargoyle's coming to life was something she thought she had left behind in Muggle fantasy. It almost made her forget why she was going to see Dumbledore.

Professor McGonagall knocked gently on the Headmaster's door and it was opened almost immediately by Remus, who possessed a small and warm smile that was directed towards Hermione. "Hello Hermione. Come in." He said. Hermione entered and Professor McGonagall followed. A small group of Order members was inside as well as Dumbledore.

"Ah, Minerva, Miss Granger, it's wonderful to see you on such a lovely day. I hate to run straight to business but, Minerva were you able to explain what exactly Miss Granger is here for?"

"I told her Albus. Though, I decided to leave the details to you." She replied simply.

"Wonderful. Then let us begin." Dumbledore said. "Hermione would you please step forward." She walked to the center of the room and the Order members present formed a circle around her. She recognized all, and was sure that that had been the intention. Tonks smiled gracefully at her, with a wiser look to her today. Her hair was completely straight and white though her face was not quite as old. McGonagall took her place beside Tonks. Molly Weasley was beaming at Hermione and standing next to Hagrid who was also beaming. Hagrid however looked as if he was trying not to cry. Snape eyed her casually and stood next to him and with Dumbledore on his other side.

Dumbledore opened a large book with silver pages and gold lining. "You have been called forth to join in our alliance. We witness this day with trust, loyalty and kinsmanship. Who stands before us in acceptance, equal to those that surround you?"

"Hermione Granger." She replied, hoping that was all she was supposed to say. She almost felt like she was getting married or something.

"Through great peril and loss you must stand by the Order. You have been chosen for your strength, perseverance, compassion and great understanding for all those that you know." Hermione's face was beet red from embarrassment. "Under the oath and the eyes of our Gods and Goddesses; the Firsts, do you swear? Under your oath you profess your love for all the creatures and magic that make this world. Under your oath you swear never to be swayed by greed, hate and the promise for power." Dumbledore paused.

"Hermione Granger, do you swear?" The Order members said together.

Hermione jumped slightly in surprise. "I swear by my essence of which is pure, that I will never be swayed by evil. I swear to stand by the Order through great torment and all dangers that may follow. I swear to love and cherish all that exist in this world." Hermione hoped that was adequate.

She didn't have much time to think over her response as a great glow came from the book and seemed to surround her. She felt a cold air sweep over her as if water was being poured over her entire body. It was over in a matter of seconds.

Dumbledore then continued, "Hermione Granger, I accept thee into the Order of the Phoenix." He wrapped his hands around a small charm from a necklace she hadn't noticed before. She could see it glowing through his hand.

"Hermione Granger, I accept thee into the Order of the Phoenix." Hagrid said with a gigantic grin plastered across his face. He too placed his large hand around a charm and it began to glow. This continued until finally Snape uttered the words that Dumbledore had started. All had a hand around a glowing charm. Hermione was completely unsure of what to expect at this point.

Dumbledore pulled out his wand from his other hand and the rest mirrored his actions. "Adligo Magus." They all whispered in unison with their wands pointed towards Hermione. She felt a strange sensation on her neck and as she looked down she saw a black chain with a silver pendant. The pendant was a small bar and in the center was a red gem that she was sure was a ruby.

"Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix." Dumbledore said smiling. All began to clap and cheer.


	10. Veritaserum

Veritaserum

------------

"Congratulations kiddo!" Hagrid said. "It took all I had in me not ter say anything to yeh."

"I'm glad you didn't." Molly Weasley said frowning at Hagrid somewhat. "I still have my doubts dear. Not that I don't think you're ready it's just that it's so dangerous." She cut off and shook her head. "Mr. Weasley would have joined as well but he couldn't miss work."

Remus walked over and motioned to hug Hermione. Hermione got the point and Remus awkwardly put his arms around her. "You may want to speak with Harry when you get back." Remus said. "I'll see you at the next meeting." He said exiting.

"We best be going too I think." Molly said motioning Tonks to go. They each gave her one last hug, another congratulations and headed out.

"It's too bad I never had the pleasure of teaching you. I understand you are one of the brightest witches of your age. Good thing we got you before _he_ did…" Mad-Eye growled at her. He rambled off as he left the room, taking a swig from his hip flask. Hermione couldn't help but shiver at the thought of his rotating magical eye.

After that, most everyone left with a cheerful welcome or something in relation to it. Snape had merely grunted something about not falling behind in potions and left. That had probably made her smile the most. However nice it was to see everyone, she really was itching to talk with Dumbledore.

She sat in the chair adjacent to his desk and thanked Professor McGonagall as she left. Dumbledore had a few words to say with her outside and joined her again shortly. He sat in his chair and stroked Fawkes who had landed on his desk.

"You did very well today Hermione. I suppose you have a lot on your mind. I just wanted to tell you that the reasons that I spoke of for your joining were true. We also thought it important because we wanted to make sure that you were protected from Voldemort."

"From Voldemort sir?" She had become comfortable with saying his name.

"Yes. We are aware that he is targeting many students of strong intellect and magical ability."

"Then, are there other members that are students?" Hermione said curiously.

"You'll have to find out at the next meeting. But I think you'll discover one or two before then" He replied cheekily.

"What exactly happened to me today and what about this?" She said motioning to the necklace that had been made earlier on.

"The oath you swore was true, or no glow would have formed around you and you have immediately been dealt with. As for the necklace, every member possesses one. We just do not wear them openly where non-members are present. It contains the magical essence of all who were present today, including yours. At every induction, there are only 8 members present and usually they are people you are associated with. Every members' necklace is unique to them and is cherished very much."

"How do I get to the next meeting?" Hermione questioned.

"Come to my office and we shall all go together. The next meeting is in exactly two weeks. Any other questions?" He said eyeing her with a twinkling gaze.

"For now I don't think so. Thank you" She said sincerely, rising from her chair. "I think I'll get back to what I was doing before." She said smiling at the thought of the plush Gryffindor couch.

As if reading her mind he replied, "That sounds like a good idea. R and R is one of my favourite Muggle mottos." 

------------

Hermione returned to the common room to find Harry lying in her exact spot snoring loudly. She crept up to him slowly and grabbed her text from the floor where she had left it. She began to tiptoe away when Harry said, "How was it?" He sat up slowly stretching.

"It was...How was what?" She said catching herself.

"I'm a member too! I've been one for a few months now. I'm so glad I've got you along with me so I don't have to sneak around."

"That's great! It went really well. I was surprised to be asked though. Wait, you mean Ron isn't a member?" Hermione said, a frown forming contours on her face.

"Not yet. I'm hoping since you're a member now that Ron will be asked to join next."

"This isn't going to be easy Harry. I don't like sneaking around." Hermione replied looking into Harry's eyes. She sighed and wished that things could start to be less complicated. They never were though.

"You better put that away Hermy, before somebody else sees it." He said pointing towards her neck. She ran up to her dormitory and placed it in a small pouch that was kept in the lining of her Hogwarts a History book and charmed it to camouflage the book. She ran back down and sat on the chair across from Harry.

"So who was there?" Harry asked.

"Molly, Remus, Snape, Mad-Eye, Tonks, Hagrid, McGonagall and Dumbledore of course." Hermione said.

They discussed it a little while longer and realized that both were rather hungry when their stomachs began to join in the conversation. They headed to the Great Hall for dinner where they met up with the rest of the Gryffindor gang.

Ginny seemed to be on better terms with Hermione and Ron was looking very cheerful also. He had made a real improvement in his Quidditch strategies. This day was going very well.

------------

"Where were you all afternoon?" Miss Evans asked curiously.

"I had business to attend to." Snape replied.

"Are you testing students' potions or making one yourself?" She said eyeing the cauldrons in front of him.

"Both actually. I'm using the better potions for one I'm making myself. The ingredients are mixed already in the way that I need, so I see no point in wasting them."

"Did you plan this before or after you made them make the potions?" She said. Her breath caught suddenly as she read the label of the potion he was examining. Harry Potter. It was hard enough having to teach him every day. She ate in the Great Hall only when he was not there avoiding him whenever she could. Nobody had seemed to notice, yet.

Snape didn't notice the sudden detour in her attention. "That's not funny you know."

She came to her senses shaking her head as he picked up a new vial. "I thought you were supposed to be teaching me how to be as good as you are with potions." She said looking up into his eyes.

"Well what exactly do you know?" He said, still focused on what he was doing.

"I don't know, it's been awhile I'll tell you that much." She said smiling slightly.

"Well then, why don't we start with some basic review? Come over here." He commanded.

She did as she was told and stood next to him, eyeing the purple concoction that was boiling in front of them. "I am making...Veritaserum." He would have lied except that the fumes of it were causing him to lose control over what truths he spoke. However, she did not look surprised.

"I need you to stir it counterclockwise in lentulus form." He said eyeing her at that last part. He walked over to his supply cabinet and quickly grabbed a few bottles. "Please go right ahead. I will add in the ingredients and after I add in the last, change to actuaries form.

"Okay." She said hesitantly. After all it wasn't her potion she was going to be ruining.

She started to stir it slowly counterclockwise, which was correct. She looked up only every once in a while to check Snape's expression. He finished adding the last ingredient and she took a guess and started stirring it in the opposite direction.

"No, Rhea. Like this." He said stepping behind her and putting his hands over hers. He began to stir again counterclockwise and very rapidly. He was using his whole body to move the ladle around the large cauldron. She just sat and went along with it, enjoying every moment. His body was pressed up against hers with his arms wrapped around her. Not to mention that every time the ladle moved to the far end of the cauldron, he would press himself more firmly against her.

Snape realized what he was doing and stepped away immediately, dropping the ladle. "Very good. The potion is complete. If you don't mind I'd like to get some rest now." He said coughing and clearing his throat constantly. The potion had turned clear and there was no longer any odour or fumes emitting from it.

Miss Evans nodded and said, "Thank you for the lesson. I hope to learn more from you soon. Goodnight." With that she left Snape standing in front of a large cauldron searching for the ladle and trying to loosen the tightness, which was tugging on his robes in the lower regions. He began spooning the now perfect Veritaserum into several vials and smiled somewhat at the fact that he now had a pleasant memory involving the potion.


	11. The Enchanted Sword

The Enchanted Sword

----------

_I wonder whom it was with._ Hermione thought to herself. _Probably Pansy Parkinson or some other Slytherin everyone knows is his or her house's toy. I wonder how long ago it was. None of the entries are dated. _Hermione continued thinking and she perused once more through the diary she had found containing Draco's deepest most inner thoughts. She knew it was wrong to even be thinking of him in any way but as the enemy but how could she help it when she knew these things about him. She had considered speaking with Snape or Dumbledore but wasn't sure what good any of that would do. She had a feeling that there were already plans underway to do with him. How could there not be? He was a very strong wizard and would no doubt be joining his father at Voldemort's side on his birthday, which was fast approaching.

Although she was enjoying herself, she decided it was definitely way too late to continue pondering over something that didn't matter. She placed the diary carefully under some of her things, climbed into her bed and fell almost instantly to sleep.

-----------

"So where are you guys going?" Ron asked Harry and Hermione prepared to head out to an Order meeting.

"I'm going to tutor a small group of first years." Hermione replied swiftly.

"I have an Occlumency lesson with Snape." Harry said trying to sound somber and annoyed.

"What subject are you tutoring Hermione?" Ginny asked seemingly casual.

"Transfiguration." Hermione replied, absently feeling her necklace to make sure that it was hidden safely behind her jumper.

Ron and Ginny seemed to be satisfied enough. Harry made plans to meet Ron on the Quidditch Pitch to practice some new moves later on and finally the two headed to Dumbledore's office.

"I don't think Ginny trusts me very much Harry." Hermione said as they walked promptly down the corridors.

"Just give her some time to get over you and Ron. Trust me, you two will be back to the ways things were in no time." Harry said nudging her a bit as if to encourage her.

"I hope you're right Harry."

"So have you had your eye on anyone in the last little while? I've noticed you looking at a certain wizard and I can't help but ask if you want me to set you two up."

"Wha...What? Who do you mean?" Hermione said completely struck by Harry's remark.

"I knew it!"

"Harry listen, it isn't what you th - "

"I'll tell Terry as soon as -"

"Who?" Hermione said interrupting him.

"Terry Boot. You know, from Ravenclaw?"

"Oh right. Harry I'm really not interested..." She began an explanation but as they rounded the corner to the hallway leading to Dumbledore's office, there was Draco. He was sitting comfortably in front of the stone Gargoyle.

"I was wondering when the two of you were going to grace me with your presence." He said smoothly with a sort of half smile.

"Hermione let me explain before you -"

"What is he doing here? How does he know? Harry, DO something!" Hermione said waving her arms around frantically. Draco seemed to be finding this extremely entertaining.

"Listen Hermione it's all right. He joined a few weeks ago. You remember how the initiation works, he was telling the truth, that's all there is to it."

"But, it can't be. Everyone knows he follows his father." Hermione replied calming down somewhat.

"You're in a right state. You'd think I was pointing a sword at you or something." Draco said.

"Drop it Malfoy. Just because you're on our side doesn't mean I have to like you." Harry replied icily. "We better get going anyways, we're already late. Jube-Jube." Harry said and the winding staircase appeared before them. They headed quickly up the stairs, not one of them saying anything. Though Hermione whispered a quick hello to Lauvance as she passed through the door.

"Come in. We will be traveling via floo powder to a remote location near to where we will be meeting this evening." Dumbledore headed quickly over to his fireplace and they followed promptly.

"Harry you first. I will go last to make sure you all travel successfully. Professor McGonagall is waiting for you there. You will be traveling first to an inn called the Enchanted Sword so as to deter any followers."

"Is professor Snape not joining us this evening?" Hermione said noting his absence.

"He is waiting for our arrival at our final destination, and probably not in a pleasant mood considering his strict punctuality." Dumbledore replied with a slight twitch to his mouth that was so slight it could have been never even happened. It had looked as if he had wanted to let out a chuckle at the thought of a Snape standing and waiting, growing angrier by the minute for something as simple as being a bit tardy. "Now, Harry if you will please step into the fireplace." Harry quickly complied and Dumbledore picked up a plain looking vase that had a certain aged beauty to it, removed the lid and leaned it towards Harry. Harry took a handful of the sandy powder and said, "The Enchanted Sword". He said it a bit more clearly than was absolutely necessary but Harry had learned to be extra careful when it came to pronouncing places when traveling the floo networks.

Hermione stepped up next and was gone in seconds. Draco walked slowly over to Dumbledore averting his eyes the entire time. Never missing a wink, Dumbledore asked, "Mr. Malfoy, is there something you wish to tell me?"

"N...no sir. It's just I feel...apprehensive because I know that as soon as I get there everyone will be watching me."

"I understand. It's a most extraordinary thing that you have joined us and because of the almost impossible chance of anyone even thinking of you changing like this, most people will find it hard to accept at first. Once they see that you are loyal, then all will be forgotten." Dumbledore said gesturing with his arms to add effect.

Draco grabbed a handful of the powder and was gone in mere seconds. After securing the wards on his office and casting an untraceable spell, Dumbledore followed suit with Draco.

They arrived in boisterous common room of a rather antique looking inn. All the tables were crowded with witches, wizards and other creatures of which would be hard to put names to. There were instruments on a type of stage that had been bewitched to play themselves and many were singing along to the pleasant tune. Server elves were rushing about trying to avoid the crowds of people attempting to dance and balance their massive trays of butterbeer and the like.

"What is this place?" Harry shouted over the immense din.

"We shall talk outside." Dumbledore replied. His voice was perfectly clear to all of their ears and yet it seemed as if he had not raised his voice above normal volume.

With some difficulty they managed to plow their way through and find the concealed door, which seemed quite small and could only allow one person through at a time. They were thankful that it opened outward; else they would have had a major dilemma trying to make room for the door.

"Minerva good to see you." Dumbledore said as a rather stiff looking cat strode over to them. She transformed back into herself in almost the blink of an eye.

"So what happens now?" Draco asked with more volume than would normally have been necessary. Their ears were still ringing from the noise of the inn.

"We often travel to this location before apparating to another location. If we do not use that inn then there are many others, which we have designated to be safe. After this evening we will have to start traveling to different inns so as to not to draw attention to us as a group. It is especially important for you, Draco. We are running a great risk this evening by traveling together. Minerva, you must stay behind for moment and see that we are not followed. I will apparate to the Remus' and since none of you are aware of the location, then we will have to use a special means by which we all travel. The home is called Ferinus. Harry, please grab onto this arm. Hermione grab onto the other, and Draco grab onto either Harry or Hermione." Draco latched onto Hermione's arm and Dumbledore began muttering an incantation that would undoubtedly allow this to work.

They all felt the unnatural tug as if they were being hooked from a hook in their navel until suddenly they were standing in the middle of a field with a lush forest behind them. No house was present, but Harry and Hermione knew that the same trick used for Grimmauld Place must be in effect for Remus' house also. Remus barely ever visited his property and only acquired it fairly recently.

A moment later, Professor McGonagall appeared just ahead of them. "Remember children, you must concentrate on the name of the home." They did as they were told and suddenly a door appeared and the house came into view as if being inflated. Upon site, it was more a ranch or farm estate than a house but it suited Remus Lupin to the last inch.

They headed over to the house across the dew-covered grass and climbed the steps to enter the door. They hung their coats and scarves upon a coat stand and headed towards the noise of conversation.


	12. Offering Life

Offering Life

------------

As they entered the kitchen a great silence spread like a wave. All eyes were on Draco. The only people who didn't look as surprised were those that were present at his induction. Even most of them half expected him to betray them almost immediately.

Dumbledore opened his mouth to begin to speak, mostly in an attempt to break the silence. He was interrupted though by Mad-Eye Moody. "Malfoys have no place here. They cannot be trusted. We all know what Lucius is involved in, even his son knows." He growled.

"Silence my friends. We are not here to judge and discriminate against our members. The reason Voldemort began was because of his hate for muggles, let us not follow in the same path." He looked around the room for any objection but Moody seemed to have gotten the message. The three newest members joined the group and sat down. "Firstly, I would like to welcome Miss Hermione Granger to the Order of the Phoenix." The members began to clap, somewhat apathetically. "Next I believe we need to begin immediate planning for our action plan to strike against Voldemort. Are there any preliminary suggestions or questions?"

"Why don't we ask Malfoy here if he knows any of Voldemort's or the Death Eaters' plans. He probably has the knowledge of a years worth of what Snape could obtain."

Hearing that Snape was a spy had been an immense shock to Draco at first, but he was gradually beginning to accept it. He wasn't sure whether to use that to his own advantage or if he should just inform his father, or Voldemort. Right now though he had some skilled acting to perform. He had known that someone would suggest this and so he had prepared what he would say.

"I am only aware of some of the smaller details of what my father is involved in. Even that is hardly worth mentioning because the things he discusses with me are usually when they have been discussed openly with all the Death Eaters. So Snape would already have informed you. I have not yet been asked to join Voldemort's circle, that will depend on how things go on my birthday."

"Thank you Draco." Dumbledore replied. "However, any information could be vital to our efforts. So I would ask if you would speak with me after the meeting so as not to put pressure on you now and also to give you some time to mull over any details." Draco nodded in reply. He had to think and fast.

"Now, on to more pressing matters. We are going to have to take some drastic measures. Tonight is not the night for this decision as all members were not able to attend and new members will be present at the next two or three meetings. Although Severus is working very hard to obtain any information he can, he has not been able to join Voldemort's inner circle because of the suspicion surrounding him. Draco may be able to do this and therefore is a huge asset and important contributor to our final plans. However, he will not be able to join Voldemort for another seven months and it will take some time for him to gain Voldemort's trust. Therefore I am asking that someone else take on this burden with Mr. Malfoy. Someone that is able to become a Death Eater almost immediately. I realize that this is a most difficult thing to ask of you, but I must stress that this could help to tip the favour of this war to our side."

"I am willing to do this." Hermione said, breaking the silence which had followed Dumbledore.

"That is very brave and I commend you for your efforts but I must ask that it be a male. Am I correct in saying that he does not take many women into his inner circles?" Draco nodded along with Snape. "It is not my choosing but unfortunately in order to aid the success of this mission, I'm afraid it must be a male. If we cannot find a successful candidate, then Hermione I will ask that you do this. In 10 days we must have a decision."

There was an echoing silence as people glanced around the room searching for someone to take the mission. Most of the Members however, were openly against Voldemort. Many were Aurors or had large families to consider.

"I would also like to ask whether anyone would be willing to lend a hand to Severus in making potions needed such as Polyjuice and Veritaserum."

Harry, Hermione and Draco all replied with a resounding yes. None of them particularly wanted to do so but they were aware that not many others had the time to come to the school and the ones that did were not exceptional in the arts of potions.

The meeting went on for another hour and a half and most left right away. They had discussed many other theories and most were not of as much importance as what they had discussed at first. Many were suppressing yawns and others were letting them out openly. Others though, like Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stayed to have something to eat and to have a chat with Harry and Hermione. Draco felt completely out of place as Harry and Hermione enjoyed themselves among their friends. He had no idea how being alone in this way could feel. Even when he had learned that Crabbe and Goyle would not be returning he had known that people would still surround him.

"I know how you feel." Remus Lupin said quietly, standing next to him. Draco jumped in surprise at being spoken to. Draco looked over to his him gratefully but was unsure of what he could say.

He was just thinking he could ask about his house or something of the like when Dumbeldore walked over to them.

"I don't know why you dislike this place so much Remus. It really is quite homey." He said with a tooth filled smile. Remus just grinned back kindly. "I'm sorry to end your conversation short, but I really must have a word with our young friend here." Again Remus nodded and together Dumbledore and Draco walked into the living room.

Dumbledore sat down on the large couch and motioned for Draco to sit also. He certainly did not feel like relaxing but he didn't want any of his apprehension to show. As inconspicuously as possible, he edged over to the plush chair across from Dumbledore with a small table in between them. Draco was thankful for the space.

Dumbledore sighed loudly and sank deeper into the chair. Draco had never seen him like this. He smiled at Draco again and said, "It's nice to sit and rest for a spell. Well, let's get this over with. I don't know about you but I'm itching to get back to the school and have a nice long bubble bath."

Draco had to try not to laugh. He had never seen this man in such a way. He knew Dumbledore had power and knew he could use it. Draco had seen him openly angered at his father and others but never like this. "What would you like to know?"

"Anything you have to tell."

"Well, you know that I haven't been asked to become a Death Eater yet and probably won't until my birthday. So I only have access to information that my father passes on."

"I see." Was all he said. He continued looking at him and Draco understood that that wasn't going to be enough to get himself out of this.

"Well I know when he kills muggles because he boasts of it very much. I know when he is sent away on 'business'. Sometimes he tells me of when there are events planned, when they are not important enough to keep completely confidential. I can tell you in a couple of days what he tells me. As of now I don't know if he has any plans. I will try to find out everything I can."

"I understand. Continue with your attempts at apprehending information and inform me as soon as you find anything. Come in person." He paused for a moment in thought. "I think that will be all. I think it's about time we returned."

------------

"You two were certainly out late." Ginny said in a viper tone.

"Gin, I was out practicing Quidditch with Ron. What's this all about?"

"Never mind." Ginny replied quietly. She had been quiet the whole morning until she said that. It gave Harry and Hermione a good hint of what was going on. Harry pecked Ginny lightly on the cheek to try and tame the fire somewhat.

"I wish you two wouldn't do that in public." Ron said with his face wrinkled in disgust. They began kissing more dramatically until the point where it seemed the world would be ending soon. They had to stop because Ron's reaction was causing them to laugh too much. Harry was glad that Ginny was beginning to cheer up. He hated having to keep more things from her, especially when this made it seem like something else was happening.

Hermione wasn't at breakfast this morning. She had had to leave early to help Snape this morning. Only one person was needed and she had volunteered.

"You needn't be so vigilant. I know what I am doing." Hermione said in irritation. She normally wouldn't have been so bold but he really was getting on her nerves. To add to it, she hadn't gotten much sleep and was bitter at having to get up early to be in the dungeons.

Snape only glared at her, he was obviously tired also and therefore not wanting to waste energy scolding her.

Miss Evans popped her head in the doorway and said, "Oh, I hadn't expected any students for a short while yet."

"She is here for an extra assignment. Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter are also partaking but will be here in variation." Snape said in his deep tones.

Her eyes widened for a moment. "I see. Well you must notify me when you have some spare time. I still hope you are able to give me some instruction."

Hermione was completely shaken by her presence. She had had no idea that they were involved. She had to bite her lip and cough somewhat not to giggle. It was about time someone cheered the git up.

"Yes of course Miss Evans. If you would like to meet me tonight after dinner we can discuss arranging further lessons."

She nodded in agreement and was gone.


	13. Gilding

Gilding

------------

Harry and Ron ran quickly to their dormitory to drop off their things before heading off to Quidditch.

"Hang on Ron, I've got a note."

"Come on Harry! The team is going to have our necks if we're late again. Not to mention McGonagall."

"I've got to meet Snape tomorrow after classes are done."

"What? Why?" Ron said finally accepting that they weren't going to be on time.

"He wants me to start work on an extra assignment. Hermione is doing it, and Malfoy." He added to stop any suspicions.

"But we've got a practice tomorrow! How long is he planning on imprisoning you in the dungeons?"

"I'm not sure mate. Probably a fair amount of time."

"Bloody bastard." Ron replied as they made their way to the Quidditch change rooms.

------------

Hermione removed a gilded journal with intricate red embroidery adorning it from the chest underneath her bed. She opened it slowly to preserve the spine and cringed at that sound of it cracking. She always believed you should keep books in as best condition as you could so they could last. She opened her expensive ink flask and took out her favourite quill. She dipped the plumed pen into the black liquid, moved her hand towards the first page and stopped herself just short of dotting the first spot.

Crookshanks moved to sit in her lap and Hermione moved her arms to oblige. She moved the inkbottle carefully out of his reach and stared at the blank page until finally she sighed and raised her arm again.

On the first page she wrote her name and address and that was all that she could think of. She turned the page and carefully wrote the date. "Bullocks!" She cried as she realized her mistake. She grabbed her wand quickly and removed the blunder. She again wrote the date, but from 7 years before.

Hermione had considered this over and over again. It was going to take all she had to actually go through with the rest of it. She wrote about what she had first thought of Draco, specific incidents that had influenced her opinions and eventually reached closer to the present. She had to stop and consider a moment as she thought about exactly how detailed she was willing to go with this. Draco had certainly provided very personal accounts of himself and Hermione decided that it was only fair that she do the same.

Eventually, she wrote up the Order meeting but had not mentioned anything actually to do with the Order. She only mentioned that things had recently changed her feelings for him and other details to that effect.

She wiped her quill and capped her ink, just as carefully as before but now at least she wasn't trying her best to go as slowly as possible. She patted Crookshanks gently before removing him from her lap. This did not please him whatsoever. He began to growl somewhat and make small meow-like noises.

"Oh sorry honey, but I've got to go. Mommy's hungry." She said in a babying tone and placed the journal back in to her chest and locked it carefully before casting several charms on it. She pushed it back under her bed and headed down to the Great Hall for dinner, beginning to make plans for how she going to plant the diary where Draco would find it and nobody else could get before he would.

Ron and Harry were fairly quiet throughout dinner. They were both exhausted from a hard night of Quidditch practice. The season wasn't even starting for a few months but they were determined to use all the time they had this year to train and plan.

"Have you noticed that Miss Evans never eats dinner?" Harry said quizzically.

That startled Hermione somewhat. She was usually the one to point things like that out. "She probably prefers to eat in private, where its quiet and she can work. Plus, her and Snape have been getting together for some time now. They most likely eat dinner together when they do." Hermione pointed out.

"You're right. Snape's not here either." Ron said with his mouth full. It was becoming a habit of his. At Christmas time, when his mother was around, she would soon break him of that practice.

They chatted a bit more about this and that, and finally being too tired anymore to actually carry on a conversation, Harry and Ron decided that they desperately needed to go back to their dormitories to sleep. Hermione smiled at her luck. She rushed back with them to her rooms and removed the journal quickly from its place. She scurried back down the stairs and headed swiftly to the library.

Draco was there, as she had known he would be. He often out for long periods of time in the evening of late, working, studying or just reading. She supposed it was rather boring sitting in your common room when none of your good friends were around.

She walked straight over to his table and as soon as he looked up at her she detoured to the closest aisle of the library. She had walked into the Foretelling section and gagged openly at the nonsense, which lay before her. Nonetheless, she kneeled down as planned and carefully pulled out a book she inched as far as she could towards Draco without looking like a complete fool and put the book back upon the shelf. She twisted, still kneeling and began to rise. She dropped the journal carefully and precisely, so that if Draco were paying any attention he would have noticed it fall. She rose quickly and began to rush out when she felt a warm hand grab her by the forearm.

"Hermione wait. Would you meet me tomorrow, I must discuss something with you." He hesitated a moment, as if deciding whether or not he should do this.

"Sure, where would like to meet?" Hermione said. She was completely shocked that her voice actually managed some measure of calm.

"Here, around 4:30." Hermione nodded and Draco let go of his grasp. He seemed to just realize now that he had not released her. He took one final look at her and stormed away. She glanced behind her. The journal was gone.

"He must have taken it." She said under her breath. She turned back and walked slowly back to the Gryffindor common room. She began to think about what had just happened. How could things have gone so completely upside down in her life?

------------

Draco had to run out of there. He wasn't sure exactly of what he had done. His actions had been done completely on impulse. He tried to convince himself that it was his instincts that had taken over in order to aid his plans. He should have been happy at his success, but he seemed to feel something itching at the back of his mind. He fingered his bag slightly and let his hands run over the journal that Hermione had left for him.

He walked absentmindedly in to his Head-Boy quarters and dropped all he was carrying in surprise. His father was sitting on his bed, with a most displeased countenance. He quickly picked up his things and placed them on his desk.

"Hello father. It is good to see you." He said turning towards him. His father rose from Draco's bed and stepped in front of him. His face was barely inches away from Draco's and Draco felt as if his father could hear his heavy breathing and quickened heartbeat.

"Do you know what those filth that they are passing for wizards these days are doing?" He whispered dangerously. Lucius paused for a moment to wait for Draco's reaction.

"No father, I don't" Draco replied innocently.

"They are holding me under investigation. I threatened half of the ministry and bribed the other but they are still going through with it. It is an outrage!" Lucius scowled.

Draco wasn't sure how to react to this. He knew Dumbledore was behind it but what could he say?

"I need you to return to the Manor this weekend and help me to...conceal some objects which the Ministry could not possibly appreciate."

"Yes father." Draco replied smoothly. He had been trained well by his father.

"Now onto more pressing matters. How are fairing with the mudblood?" He said casually.

"Very well. I am to meet with her tomorrow, privately." Lucius smiled and to Draco he was the devil incarnate. His father did not know that he had joined the Order and Draco did not feel it was necessary to mention it to him quite yet.

"When you are with Voldemort, you will truly be able to enjoy the results of your labour. I've tasted more flesh than most and you will soon be able to join me." Draco assumed that was supposed to be some sort of father-son moment, but he could not fathom the thought of what he had just said. Draco loved his mother and every time his father told him of his affairs it chipped at him, piece by piece.

"Soon." Draco said, trying to sound eager.

"I must leave now my Dragon. I have other business to take of."

"Goodbye father." Draco replied formally.

Lucius was just stepping through the portrait hole when he pause and turned to Draco, "Your mother has fallen ill, it is quite an inconvenience for me at this time. Do not disturb her when you arrive on the weekend." Lucius said and swung the portrait hole closed in haste.

Draco stood where he was for a moment longer and tried to contain his anger towards his father. He had left that point until last, as if it were the most unimportant piece of information he had to give. Draco was almost surprised he had even mentioned it. He was not looking forward to a visit to the manor but at least he could see his mother, even if it was breaking his father's order.


	14. Ominous Meetings

Ominous Meetings

-----------

Harry bustled quickly down the stone steps, through the dreary yet somewhat adorned halls towards the potions classroom. He was eager to get there so as to leave as early as he possibly could. Without thinking, he burst into the classroom and stopped in his tracks. Miss Evans was sitting on a desk surrounded by an array of candles. The candles were levitating eerily around her and revolving at an increasing speed. The candles dripped no wax, which may have had something to do with the green flames. Harry stood rooted to the spot. At first he had thought he had barged into the wrong room. That thought was quickly abolished when he noticed Snape's desk and the many cauldrons and potion supplies scattered about the room. Harry instinctively reached for his wand; he was not one to flee at the hint of danger. It had barely traced the edges of his fingers when a deep echo voiced, "Expelliarmus!" The room seemed to rumble and Harry's wand was sent flying. Miss Evans' eyes opened suddenly and seemed to want to pop at how wide she opened them. A large grin snaked across her face.

"Hello Harry. Nice to see you here so promptly." She said smoothly, never blinking let alone moving her eyes from him.

"Where's Professor Snape?" He said, wishing that perhaps she had not considered that. He knew what her answer would be though.

"He had other things to attend to this evening."

Not leaving time to think things out, Harry used the only element he had, surprise. He charged at her and was inches away from her when she said lazily, "Petrificus Totalus."

With those two words, Harry knew that unless there was someone rushing to his rescue, that there was nothing he could do. He struggled, but there was no point. He thanked Merlin that she had not cast Avada Kedavra right then and there but that also meant that she had some other purpose for him.

------------

Hermione raced back to the dormitory after a late conference with Professor McGonagall. She had no idea where the time had gone, all she knew was that she had to get to her rooms, get ready and meet Draco in less than 10 minutes. There was no way she was going to be on time and punctuality to Hermione was a virtue. She needed at least time to run a comb through the wild beast known as her hair, and she could not possibly even go near Draco without brushing her teeth. She never would give that muggle tradition up. Even if she wanted to, her parents would never allow it.

She finally decided that all had been done that could possibly be done without making Draco think she wasn't going to show. By the time she reached the library though, she'd be almost twenty minutes late. She stormed out of the dormitory and wished that she had a copy of the Marauder's Map.

Draco walked serenely out of the Head Boy quarters, feeling absolute delight in every way. He decided to take a short cut for the library because he knew that Hermione would be annoyingly punctual as usual and ended up walking through the side passages in the dungeons. He had been through here many times but they seemed to have a different feel today. He stopped walking as he heard a voice; it was laughing. He took a sudden turn that would lead him to the normal hallways and headed towards Snape's classroom. The door was closed as it normally was but Snape was meeting with his father this evening, so no one should be in there. Thinking of the potions that Snape had been working on, Draco tried hurriedly to budge the door open. "Alohomora!" Draco cried out at the stone obstacle blocking his path. He heard the lock click open and he immediately nudged the door open. His eyes were instantly drawn to Miss Evans who was standing over something lying in a heap on the floor. Draco knew the sight of Dark magic but for once he wasn't sure what to do. It was a body lying on the floor. Draco began to grow uneasy. He did not want to be here. He wanted to leave, to find Dumbledore, anyone who could help but he couldn't peel his eyes away from what was happening. She was pouring and sprinkling all sorts of herbaceous and most likely evil components around and on the human form lying helplessly on the floor. She began an incantation and pulled an ancient and mystical dagger from a sheath. It was inlaid with emerald and black gems that seemed to glow. She straddled the figure and sliced open his shirts. "Bleeding hell, it's Potter. I should have known." Draco cursed. There was no time now for a teacher. She cut his skin delicately with the dagger, drawing a pattern of symbols upon his chest. She raised the dagger above her head, about to drive it into him and Draco cried out the first spell that came to mind, "Immobulus!" She was frozen before she even noticed he was there. He walked towards her and tried to figure out just what was going on. He knew almost every dark spell and ritual known to the wizarding world but this was something he could not even begin to imagine. He pushed her off of him and looked Harry over carefully. He had been petrified but was still conscious. 

He raised his wand and was about to do the counter curse when he felt a gut wrenching pain in his right leg. Miss Evans had awoken and driven the dagger deep into his leg. He fell to the ground and struggled to keep consciousness. With all his strength he rose to his feet only to find the dagger lying on the floor next to Harry and the room completely empty.

-----------

Snape arrived at the Malfoy Manor with a somewhat apprehensive disposition. He had heard that Narcissa had fallen ill, but he could not help think that it had had something to do with a certain cane that Lucius liked to sport. None-the-less he strolled nonchalantly up to the door and lifted the heavy knocker that matched the rest of the Slytherin-like décor that the Malfoy Manor entailed.

"Please enter." A rather sorry looking house-elf greeted. He took Snape's large cloak and led him into the parlor. The elf lifted a log twice the size of itself over to the fireplace and almost fell into the hearth along with it. He then proceeded to offer Snape a glass of aged Woringtoad. Snape kindly refused the poor servant, the last thing he needed at this point was to be drunk.

Lucius entered the room shortly after, always believing that it was best to make your guests wait. He sat with a glass already in hand.

"I trust Narcissa is feeling better?" Snape asked politely.

"Yes, she should be fine in a week or so." Lucius said brushing that topic aside. "I am to tell you that there will be a revel of sorts in two weeks. All the festivities will be included of course." He said with smirk that would frighten most that were not used to it. "There is more news of course to discuss. I am being investigated by the Ministry once again which complicates my life even more than usual."

"They are bothersome." Snape replied in a dry tone. He wanted Lucius to get to the bloody point so he could out of there.

"Draco seems to be making great progress. I don't doubt that he will be able to finish this simple task in short measure. It occurs to me however, that it could be sped along. It would require the use of your exceptional potion skills of course. I am of course referring to a lust potion even perhaps to the extent of a brew to guarantee...shall we say...fertilization."

Snape had learned to school his emotions extremely well and so after only a moment's pause he replied, "That may not be possible Lucius."

"I'm sure with your skills it would be. It would need to be completed in the next week. Our Lord is expecting this also Severus." Lucius added in smoothly.

"I will try. Now if that is all, I must ask you to excuse me." Snape said icily as he rose from the chair, snatched his coat from the elf and stormed out the door.

------------

Hermione sat in the library at a desk waiting. She knew he wasn't coming. It was almost an hour past their meeting time and so Hermione took one last breath and rose to leave.

"Hermione! There you are. Have you seen Harry?" Ginny yelled.

"Sorry Gin, not yet."

"Ron said he had a meeting with Snape, I guess he's not finished yet." 

"I guess not. Well, I'm going back to the dormitory to get my books." Hermione said leaving the library slightly let down.

"Hermione, Dumbledore needs to see you, immediately." Professor McGonagall said quietly to her. "It's very urgent, I'm afraid something terrible has happened."


	15. Satisfaction

"Do you have any information regarding today's occurrence?" Dumbledore said, barely beyond a whisper in volume. He had his head cupped in his hands, but as he finished speaking he looked up at them imploring them with sparkling yet saddened eyes and a solemn expression. Dumbledore would never and could never look vanquished, but at this moment he seemed almost shattered.

Hermione paused in thought; "Ron told me that Harry was to meet Snape to work on potions after class. You may want to speak with him about that though." She knew that everything was relevant to this, especially if it had to do with one of the people involved. So she added reluctantly, "Also, I was supposed to be meeting Draco in the library today at 4:30, he wasn't there, obviously."

"That is quite puzzling. Did you wait for long?"

"Almost an hour I think." Hermione said, trying to conceal the scarlet flaming in her cheeks.

Ron bustled in the door, completely out of breath. "Hermione! What's going on! The whole school's going on about Malfoy and Harry killing each other."

"Please calm yourself Ronald." Dumbledore said soothingly. "Something terrible has indeed happened but rash action will not solve anything. Maybe it would be best if you took a seat." He said as a chair was pulled out towards Ron. Ron walked to the chair and sat with no hesitation. "To be honest, we're not entirely sure what happened. As to my knowledge, Harry went to meet Professor Snape in the dungeons. Somehow he ended up very seriously injured with evidence of dark magic having been performed on him. Professor Evans was the one that discovered the situation. When I arrived, Draco was standing over Harry, blood streaming from his leg, an antediluvian blade lying next to him. By my view of things it seemed as if he were trying to help Harry but quite obviously it would not seem that way to most people."

"Bleeding hell. Is he all right? When can we see him?" Ron said, completely stunned.

"It's too soon to say for sure. Now, am I right in assuming that Harry discussed meeting Professor Snape with you?"

"Yeah. Last night he got a note saying that he had to meet Snape after classes were over. He couldn't make it to Quidditch practice. Harry didn't say much else about it but it did seem rather odd that Snape would send Harry an owl instead of just telling him in potions."

"If not for more recent events, it would have been more believable to think that Draco Malfoy could have done something like this." Hermione nodded in agreement while Ron sat with a puzzled frown. "The only other aid we may have in this puzzle is Professor Snape. We have been unable to locate him for the moment, but I am sure he will be returning to Hogwarts grounds shortly. For now though, if there is nothing else that you can add to what you have said, I think it best that you go straight to your dormitory. I would ask that you stay here until some of the bustle of the news has dies down but I must speak with Professor Evans. Be sure to get some rest tonight and I think it best that you attend all your regular classes so as no to alarm the student body more than can be helped."

"We will. Please tell us when we can see Harry." They said as they began to leave.

"Hermione may I speak with you for a moment please?"

Hermione walked back towards Dumbledore as Ron left the office alone and feeling a familiar pang of worry and guilt for Harry. He should have realized that something strange was going on when Harry mentioned the note. He should have gone with Harry to wait for him until he could practice for Quidditch. Then maybe this wouldn't have happened or maybe he could be helpful in some way.

"Hermione, I think it's time that we bring Ron officially into the Order. I would like to do the ceremony on Thursday night. I would like you to be there if that's all right with you."

"Yes of course. I'm glad he'll finally be included in it. It's been difficult to for Harry and I to hide it from him." She paused in thought over Harry and left Dumbledore's office soon after to find Ron.

------------

"You failed me Rhea. Not only did you fail to complete the ritual, you stabbed one of my most prized Death Eaters' descendants and you attempted to kill Harry Potter after you realized you would not succeed in your task."

Rhea opened her eyes to find herself with a ring of Death Eaters surrounding her. She stared foolishly wondering what was happening. She saw movement in the corner of her eye and swerved her head to look. It was another potential, another soul such as hers, wishing and trying desperately to become a Death Eater. She had been given another chance! If she could beat this man in a duel she would have another task and if she could complete that successfully, she would become a full Death Eater! She began to shiver with excitement. She wiped the drool from her chin and took the opportunity to make the first attack. It was too dark to see anyone's face but she could make you the man's silhouette. She put on a good show for the hungry-eyed spectators in hopes of gaining some good ground. Finally, dripping with blood and more drool at her certain win, she cast the final spell that took the life a young man that she had never met before.

"You will be given another task, if you fail to complete this you will be at the mercy of the Death Eaters who stand before you. The evening is done Death Eaters, you may leave! As for you Rhea, your task is to watch and report to me anything you can about Draco Malfoy. Now be gone.

------------

When Rhea returned to Hogwarts she immediately repaired the damages caused by that night's duel. She was so pleased with herself! As she was finishing up, she noticed that her owl, Birgitte, had brought her a message. Dumbledore wished to speak with her. "Thank you Birgitte, she said kindly as she patted the owl gently." She really was in the best of moods. She would have to try extremely hard to appear broken by the day's earlier events.

She reached Dumbledore's office in no time at all, and headed up the spiral staircase to face the Headmaster's questioning.

"Please sit, Professor Evans." Dumbledore said warmly. She sat and ate the muggle jelly candy that he offered her. "Obviously, we are having some difficulty figuring out exactly what took place here this afternoon. I would like you to go over exactly what happened once more, if that is alright."

She nodded and proceeded to tell Dumbledore the blither of lies that she had concocted after leaving the dungeons earlier. She had only gone to the dungeons to see if Snape was free to give her a potions lesson, which they had been having for a short amount of time when she discovered the pair. Before that, she had been planning her lessons for the next day and before that she had had a class.

Dumbledore asked her a few more specific questions like the timing and the way she had gone to get the classroom, which of course she answered perfectly. "Well I don't want to take up all of your time, thank you and if there is anything else that you remember please come and tell me right away."

"I will, I just hope we can figure this all out." Dumbledore nodded in agreement.

------------

"Oh Severus it was dreadful! Why did I have to be the one to find them? Dumbledore is suspicious of me, but what else can I do to prove myself?" Rhea said breaking down into sobs.

Severus wrapped himself around her; a warm and comforting presence enveloping her and soothing her pains. She was at first shocked by this abrupt action but soon melted into him. They stayed there silently, enjoying each other's presence until suddenly, in one swift moment, Snape grabbed onto her and pushed her against the wall of his bedroom. He kissed her forcefully and began to tear at her clothes in hunger for what lay beneath. He stopped himself as if awakening from a trance. He shook his head slowly and said, "I'm sorry, I was out of line. I shouldn't be taking advantage of you like this." He picked up her torn garments and handed them to her solemnly. He kissed her gently on the cheek and promised to meet her the next day for dinner. Rhea stood there completely stunned. She had never known a man to be so honourable. It was strange to think that a Death Eater could have even a thought of stopping those particular urges. Any man she'd ever been with had been unspeakably rough and selfish in terms of sex. If a man had wanted her, there was nothing to do but let him take her, in any way he wanted. She had no idea it could be different.

"I was expecting a good round or two and now there's nobody to satisfy my appetite. I shall have to find someone." She said quietly to herself. She had a quaint smile across her face. She changed her outfit to something more fitting; a leather top that was more of a bra than a shirt, which allowed a generous amount of cleavage to pour out, a shockingly short miniskirt and a pair of high cut boots. She made sure to forget her panties.


End file.
